Double 0 Chuckles vs The Leprechaun
by LittleJoan
Summary: When Kurt helps Rory after he is hurt in the dodge-ball game, of course they're going to hit it off. How could they not when they have so much in common. All that stands in the way of a good friendship is a jealous, grouchy Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Big brown eyes met Kurt's, and a small trickle of red formed.

"For god's sake, he's bleeding."

Kurt saw Rory's eyes fill with tears, most likely the pressure from his nose, and then turned to glare at Santana.

"Maybe that's how the others treat us around here, but we don't do this to each other. We're better than this."

Quickly standing, and giving Rory a supportive pat, Kurt helped the boy to his feet.

"This game's over."

With one last glare to Santana and the rest of the Trouble Tones, Kurt pushed Rory towards the double doors, and into the changing rooms. Both boys headed to the shower room, and Kurt quickly locked the door behind them.

Rory quickly glanced from the door, to Kurt, and back again.

"Don't worry" Kurt said with a smile "I'm not gonna do anything to you, but it's not always best to be swamped with worried people after something like that."

Rory smiled a little half smile, and met Kurt's blue eyes.

"Is she always like that?" Came a thick Irish accent, sounding slightly odd with his nose still dripping blood.

"No. She has fits and starts with her moral standing. There were days last year when I don't know what I would have done without her…then there are days like today, when you can't help but see her as her old bitchy self." Kurt looked sullenly at the floor for a moment, before brightening up and heading over to Rory with a smile. "We'd best get your nose to stop bleeding about now. Just because the stain will be the same colour as the top, doesn't mean you should leave yourself like that."

Rory looked down at his red gym shirt, and couldn't help but laugh. It really did look like he'd just spilt some water or something as equally harmless.

Kurt reached behind Rory, and grabbed a thick handful of paper towels, before coming up uncomfortably close to the other boys face.

Rory shot back, a little stunned by the proximity of the shining smile before him.

Giggling, Kurt said: "I already told you not to worry. I need to get a good look at it to help though."

Rory nodded slowly, and Kurt approached him again, sweeping the boy's hair back, and bending Rory back just a little, making him lean against the sink behind him for balance.

"It's not broken" Kurt announced proudly, with a little pinch of Rory's nose with the hand that wasn't still resting in his hair. "It'll most likely come up in one hell of a bruise tomorrow though" He said gravely, and he began dabbing gently at the blood that had pooled above the other boys lips.

Rory shivered, trying not to get too lost in the bright blue pools before him.

"I'm not hurting you too much am I?" Kurt asked worriedly, after feeling the boy shake a little.

"No! Not at all." Rory hurried. "I'm just not used to being so well looked after."

Kurt all but beamed at that.

"How do you know how to handle things like this so well?"

Kurt's face fell, and Rory instantly regretted his curiosity.

"Well, I'm sure you can see, I hardly fade into the background." Kurt said with a grimace of a smile "I guess that sort of made me a walking bull's-eye for the past two years. The jocks used to love shoving me into lockers when their ring leader was still around. I usually impacted on my shoulder, but I wasn't always that lucky" Kurt giggled sadly for a moment, and the hand dabbing Rory's nose stilled for a second before he recomposed himself. "My dad is really protective, but has a weak heart, so I couldn't exactly go home covered in blood. And I couldn't go to the nurse every time it happened, or she's ring home, and dad would never relax. So I did a little googling so I could at least clean myself up right." Kurt announced that last bit with a little more pride in his voice.

Rory looked up at Kurt with a sad sort of understanding, and maybe a little pity.

"Now don't you look at me like that" Kurt giggled a little here" you don't get to pity me while you're still dripping blood all over the place. It's much better now. Dave is gone, and a few of the guys in glee are jocks, so they look out for me. Blaine is here now too, and for some reason, since he got here, the bullies have really laid off of me. It's really odd, I thought they would have come in their dozens to torment the gay couple…I guess they've found something else to entertain themselves with now."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the image in his head. All of the jocks circled around a bar of soap, poking it with a stick to try to find out what it did. His laughter came to a sudden halt when he spotted the hurt in Rory's eyes.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. They've started on you haven't they?" Kurt gasped out.

Rory nodded slowly.

"It doesn't seem as bad as all they did to you though. They just call me Irish and knock into me in the corridors a little."

Rory tried to reassure Kurt with his eyes that he would be fine. The last thing he wanted was for the only person in the school who spoke to him without motive to start pitying him.

Kurt smiled brightly when he met Rory's deep brown eyes.

"Right, well, If anything happens, you come tell me or Blaine okay? Quick wit seems to scare the Neanderthals off much quicker than threats of violence."

Rory laughed at that.

"I'll come tell you anytime, but that Blaine guy gives me the willies" he added a shudder for emphasis "I think it's the little dickey bow ties. Sends me right back to the horrors of clowns"

Kurt let out a full howl of laughter, and gave the boy a harsh prod to the cheek with the hand that was threaded through Rory's brown hair.

"That's MY dickey bow wearing boyfriend you're insulting there you little leprechaun." Kurt said in mock offence, still quivering from laughter "Although, the shirts and dickey bows do kind of make him look like some crazy hybrid of James Bond meets Chuckles the Clown."

Both boys bent forwards laughing for a good few minutes before Kurt caught his breath again.

"Right, I think you're good to go" Kurt announced, still a little light headed with laughter "and we've been in here a while, we don't want people to get the wrong idea now." Kurt stuck out his tongue at that, and span round for the door.

Just as he was opening the door to the locker room, Rory swung his arms round Kurt's shoulders from behind, cupping his hands over Kurt's heart.

"You're just worried I'll make Double 0 Chuckles jealous" Rory giggled, the musical laughter highlighting his light and airy accent.

Kurt couldn't help but grin madly, still giggling, as he stepped through the door with Rory's arms still tightly wrapped round him from behind. That is until he caught sight of Blaine's glare directed right at them from a few feet away.

Rory continued with his musical laughter for a moment after Kurt's had stopped. Then he too caught sight of the angry Blaine, and slowly unravelled himself from Kurt.

"Right…" Rory said awkwardly "I'd better get off then, thanks for the help Kurt." He said with an apologetic smile and a light pat to Kurt's arm.

Kurt quickly caught Rory's arm before he had a chance to escape.

"Just a sec Rory, can I have your phone for a moment?" Kurt asked with the hint of a smile

Kory was stunned for a second by the odd question, but quickly handed over his little blue flit phone.

Kurt quickly punched his number in, and handed it back to Rory.

"Now you call me or text if anything happens yeah? Promise?" Kurt smiled as he patted Rory's shoulder softly.

"Yeah, I promise. Thanks Kurt." Rory said before bounding out of the room with only one quick glance to the practically fuming Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine continued to glare daggers until the locker room doors had swung shut behind Rory.

Kurt turned to Blaine, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously under the other's glare.

"Blaine honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, glancing up to Blaine's eyes.

"Don't 'Blaine honey' me!" Blaine's fists tightened, digging his nails into his palms harshly as he seethed "you left me in there alone, with a pissed off Finn and a gym full of what may as well be strangers all armed with balls. And when I finally find you, you've locked yourself away in a shower room with another boy, and are giggling madly. When you finally decide to grace me with your presence you have an exchange student draped all over you." Blaine was gesturing wildly with his arms by the time he was finished with his rant.

Silence hung heavily between the couple for a moment.

Kurt's eye's hardened, and he straightened himself up to his full height.

"I sincerely hope that you are not insinuating what I think you are" Kurt near barked, in an icy tone.

Blaine stilled, and brought his hands angrily back to his sides.

"Well Kurt, why don't you explain yourself than, if I'm wrong?"

Kurt practically shook with rage at this point.

"He was on the floor. In pain. Bleeding Blaine. What should I have done? Left him there like the rest of you would have?"

Blaine's gaze shot down to the floor at this point, while Kurt took in a deep breath to steady himself.

"Would you have left me on the floor like that? Like I have been in the past? No-body deserves to be left like that, with no-one. No-one deserves that."

Blaine's eyes softened and he reached forward to hug the other boy. "Oh Kurt, I didn't think, I'm sorry."

Kurt quickly slapped away Blaine's outstretched arms, and took a few steps back.

"Of course you didn't think. Maybe if you had, than you would have realised that this is the locker room. Where anyone from either the football or hockey teams could come in. So yes, I locked the door. All people like that need is to see the resident fag alone with another boy in a shower room. They already think I've made it my mission to turn all the boys in this school, I don't need to fuel that fire."

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine cooed apologetically, reaching out for the other boy again.

Again, Kurt stepped back.

"Oh, and maybe, if you had thought, you might have come to the shocking realisation that I was trying to cheer up the boy who is being bullied, thousands of miles away from home, away from anyone he loves and cares about, and has just been assaulted by a group of people who he thought could have been his friends; including the girl he has to live with while he's here. So yes, I was trying to get him to laugh a little"

Kurt turned sharply from Blaine and headed to the double doors. Blaine began to follow, until Kurt spun sharply back to face him, thick tear tracks running down his face, and a look of upmost hurt in his eyes.

"He only hugged me as a way to show his thanks Blaine. So don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to think that he would be gay, and even if he was, he wouldn't have feelings for me now would he? I'm just a little Baby Penguin after all"

Kurt stopped to catch his breath with a grimace of a smile.

"You know what though Blaine?" Kurt asked, disappointment shining through his eyes.

Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes questioningly, small tears of his own forming.

"What?" Blaine's voice cracked as he encouraged Kurt to finish.

"Despite your sometimes thoughtless attitude, I still love you more than anything. The thought that you don't trust me, that you could believe for even a second that I would even humour the idea of being with anyone else…well it breaks my heart. " A small sob escaped Kurt's lips, as her turned his back on Blaine, and swooped out of the room, his footsteps quickly fading down the corridor.

Blaine let his tears slide down his face without a thought of wiping them.

"Why am I always such an idiot?" He asked the empty room as he flopped onto a nearby bench, holding his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt sat in front of his vanity mirror, assessing the damage that his crying had done to his porcelain skin. Reaching out for a small, baby blue tube, he unscrewed the lid.

"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same…"

Kurt jumped, squeezing a large blob of sweet smelling cream onto his black jeans as he made a grab for his phone with the other hand.

"What! Do you have any idea what you just made me do?" Kurt all but screeched down the phone.

A silence rang out, disrupted only by Kurt's own heavy breathing.

"Erm…Kurt. Maybe I called at the wrong time. Sorry. I'll see you in glee." came a worried, heavily accented voice.

"No Rory wait. I'm sorry. I was just thinking and the phone scared me, made me drop a load of moisturiser on my lap. I didn't mean to shout." Kurt hurried through his words, hoping the other boy hadn't hung up.

A small giggle came from the other end of the line, and Kurt relaxed a little when he heard it, and let out a little sigh of relief.

"So…" Kurt said with a little amusement as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his now moisturised leg over the clean one. "Any particular reason for scaring the living daylights out of me, or do you just enjoy ruining my precious clothes?"

Rory let out another little laugh on the other end.

"I don't think I'm prepared for whatever you would do to me if I really did want to damage your clothes."

Kurt smiled, rubbing at the moisturiser seeping through his jeans.

"Very wise. I assure you it would be a very messy encounter at least." Kurt gave an evil laugh at this.

"Oooh. I count myself thoroughly warned now. I wouldn't want to be beaten to death with issues of Cosmopolitan."

Both laughed, bent double, until tears streamed down their faces before slowing to delicate little giggles.

"But really Kurt, I just wanted to call to thank you for everything you did today, and to make sure I didn't get you into too much trouble with Double 0 Chuckles."

Kurt sighed and he settled himself back into his chair.

"We did have a bit of a spat after you had left. Sometimes that boy really doesn't use his head." Kurt shivered a bit, the cold moisturiser nipping at his thigh. "He's been so stressed lately though. He hasn't long since transferred over from Dalton, so he doesn't know many people here yet. I'm sure you appreciate how that feels."

"Yeah. It is hard being somewhere new. But I always remember the one thing my Mum told me before I got on my flight. 'Scared and sacred are the same letters, just scrambled a little. Something awful can be made into something awesome, and a terrifying thing can be made terrific. All you need to do is scramble things about a bit.'"

A wise tone came through in Rory's voice, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the optimism that this boy could show, despite the day that he had had.

"Rory. That is a beautiful way to look at things. I wish I could be that optimistic. To make the awful awesome…I do like that." Kurt mused, a little awe to his tone, and a smile on his face.

"Kurt! Door for you!" Carols voice came booming down into his basement. For such a small woman, it always amazed Kurt just how loud she could be.

"Oh, I've got to go. There's someone here for me. I'll see you in glee tomorrow okay." Kurt said, jumping up, and quickly rubbing at the moisturiser still sitting on his leg trying to make himself look presentable.

"Sure thing Kurt. Thanks' again for everything today."

"No problem. Bye-bye"

Kurt hung up, and led himself up the stairs, past a grinning Carol, and towards the front door. He stopped again, quickly running his fingers through his hair to make sure it was in place before opening the door wide.

Filling the doorway was a huge arrangement of lilies and red roses in a large hollow pot. Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped at the sight of the beautiful bouquet. He spotted a pink card, with calligraphy text on the front that read: 'Some pretty flowers for my gorgeous Kurt.'

Kurt beamed at the message and opened the card to see Blaine's distinctive script inside.

'I wanted to give you something that you would really like, so please, look inside the pot.'

Kurt quickly reached into the pot, and inside was a tiny blue porcelain pot with a single white lily growing in it, and a disk in a plastic envelope stuck to the bottom with tape.

After a bit of a battle, Kurt managed to get the bouquet into his room. He filled the fake pot with some water for the cut flowers, and gently placed the potted lily on his bedside table before taking a closer look at the disk. It just looked like a blank cd, so he went over to his cd player, and set the disk in the tray.

Kurt went over to his bed, and lay down before pressing play on the disk.

"Kurt." Blaine's soft, smooth voice floated out of the speakers "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for today. I know how caring you are. It's one of the many things that I love about you. I really shouldn't have even thought twice about your intentions. With all that's been going on lately, I just feel so up in the air, but no matter what, I shouldn't take it out on you. I hope you can forgive me."

Three timing taps caught Kurt's attention before Blaine's voice once again filled the room.

"I'm sorry, so sorry  
>That I was such a fool<br>I didn't know  
>Love could be so cruel<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Uh-oh<br>Oh, yes

You tell me mistakes  
>Are part of being young<br>But that don't right  
>The wrong that's been done<p>

I'm sorry  
>So sorry<br>Please accept my apology  
>But love is blind<br>And I was to blind to see  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Uh-oh  
>Oh, yes<p>

You tell me mistakes  
>Are part of being young<br>But that don't right  
>The wrong that's been done<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Uh-oh<br>Oh, yes

I'm sorry, so sorry  
>Please accept my apology<br>But love was blind  
>And I was too blind to see"<p>

Kurt smiled, and closed his eyes, contentment rolling off of him in waves.

"I trust you 100% Kurt. I just want you to know that. I love you so much more than anything or anyone else in the world. You're not a Baby Penguin, you're my Beautiful Blackbird. Goodnight my love."

Kurt sighed happily as he rolled over on his bed, and drifted into a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walked into glee practice the next afternoon hand in hand with Blaine, with a huge smile across his face.

"I still think you should name it." Blaine pouted and gave Kurt the puppy stare.

"Blaine honey, I'm pretty sure people don't usually name their plants" Kurt said with a giggle

Blaine jumped in front of Kurt, holding both of his hands

"But Kuuuuuuurt" Blaine wined, extending the 'u' as he pouted "when do we stick to what people 'usually' do?"

Kurt tutted and rolled his eyes at Blaine's dramatics.

"Fine, we can name it."

"Name what?" came Rory's thick accent from behind them

"Oh Rory." Kurt spun round to face the Irish boy "After you called, I answered the door to find a huge bouquet of lilies and roses from Blaine, and inside he had hidden a little potted white lily; but now he wants to name it." Kurt rolled his eyes again at the end, sending Blaine a little grin.

"You should name it Shannon." Rory said, giggling a little.

Kurt looked a little confused for a moment.

"Why Shannon?"

"I like the name Shannon" Rory offered with a shrug and a smile.

"Shannon it is then." Kurt laughed a little, and gave Blaine a nudge. "We are now officially proud plant owners."

"Alright everyone, time to get started." Mr Shu shouted as he took his place between the piano and board.

Everybody quickly shuffled into seats. Kurt sat between Blaine and Rory on the back row, a little away from the rest of the club.

"Right!" Mr Shu clapped his hands together "Since we are preparing for West Side Story soon, I thought we would all have a nice, easy weeks assignment."

A little sigh of relief rippled through the room, and everyone relaxed a little more into their seats.

"Since we're all going on stage together, I thought it would be good to do a little pairing exercise."

Suddenly everyone was tensed again, the moment of relaxation was far forgotten.

"Now before people start complaining, Rachel." Mr Shu looked pointedly at the opinionated brunette, who quickly dropped her hand back to her side "I have decided to pair you up in a way that will best prepare you for the scenes you will have."

Mr shu walked over to the piano and picked up a list, presumably with the pairings he had chosen written on.

"Okay, so the pairings will be: Rachel and Blaine, Finn and Mike, Puck and Tina, Quinn and Artie, and Kurt and Rory"

Kurt and Rory looked at each other, both looking more than a little relieved while Blaine was dragged off by a rather enthusiastic Rachel. Kurt shot his boyfriend a sympathetic look, and couldn't help but count himself lucky as he saw the evil glint in Rachel's eyes that screamed 'You're not sleeping until we do everything perfectly'.

Mr Shu clapped again "Now, for most of you, it'll be pretty obvious why I paired you together. As you and your partner are likely to be acting together, you will need to get to know each other. So the assignment for this week is to get to know each other, and find a song that compliments both of your strengths. After all, when you know your partners strengths, and they know yours, than you will better complement each other on stage."

Puck shot his arm up in the air.

"Yes Puck?" Mr Shu asked, a little shocked to see the boy actively participating.

"So, is there like, a prize?"

Mr Shu laughed, while the rest of the club attentively waited for an answer.

"Sure. Since it seems to motivate you all so much, the winning pair gets a free dinner at breadsticks."

The room erupted into a chorus of claps and whoops.

Rory gave Kurt a little dig in the arm.

"So, your place or mine?" He asked, with a wink.

Kurt burst out into laughter.

"Better mine. My basement is soundproofed, and if I know Finn, he'll take this as an excuse to play Call of Duty at Mike's all week, so we'll have the house to ourselves for a while in the evenings."

"Sounds like a plan. When do you want to meet up?"

"How about after glee today. Blaine has extra rehearsals with Rachel today, so I didn't plan anything."

"Sure, I'll have to stop off at Brittney's first to pick up some music though, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, I've got to cook for Dad before he goes to work anyway." Kurt reached down into is expensive looking messenger bag and pulled out an A5 pad, and a blue glitter gel pen. "Here, I'll give you my address."

Kurt quickly scribbled down the address, and handed the neatly torn page to Rory.

Rory took a moment to look at the beautiful sweeping script.

"Blue glitter, really?" he asked with a giggle.

"Scented too. Whoever decided that writing had to be dull?" Kurt asked, an air or superiority in is voice as he spun the pen round in his fingers.

Both bent double laughing when the lid flew off and hit Rachel square in the back of the head, getting tangled in her hair.

"True" Rory said, wiping tears from his eyes "But at this point, I find it hard to think of you doing anything dull" he said with a giggle as he lifted the page in his hand to his nose. "Oh! I like blueberry." He commented with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Burt was stepping out of the house, on the way to the workshop, he caught sight of a boy with brown hair and big eyes walking up the garden path.

"Hey, you there!" Burt shouted, getting the boys attention, making him look like a dear in headlights "What are you doing here?"

"S-Sorry sir, I'm Rory, Kurt asked me to come over so we could go over our assignment for glee club." Rory practically shook under Burt's stare.

Burt smiled widely.

"Oh yeah. Kurt said you were coming round. Didn't mean to scare ya mate" he said, giving Rory a smart pat to the shoulder "we've had trouble with kid's vandalising the place before, so I'm weary of 'em lingering round the house. You go right in though; Kurt'll probably still be in the kitchen."

"Th-Thank-you sir" Rory said, with a stiff nod.

"Geez, relax kid. You're a friend of Kurt's, so I have to play nice" Burt joked with a very manly giggle, and another slap to the shoulder. "Well I've got to go now, or I really will be late. Don't you and Kurt annoy the neighbours too much."

Burt headed across to his car, jumped in and drove off.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief, and headed to the door. He knocked twice, but didn't get an answer. After a few minutes he tried the handle, and it opened easily. He took a few steps into the house, and closed the door behind him.

"Kurt, you here? The door was open, so I came in." Rory took a few more steps into the house, and could hear music coming from down the corridor.

"Kurt?"

Again, he took a few more steps into the corridor, and towards the kitchen. Peeking round the doorframe, Rory could clearly see Kurt at the sink, probably washing something while swinging his hips to the music and humming softly along.

A little braver now; Rory quietly snuck up behind Kurt, who was clearly lost in his own little world, putting his palms over Kurt's eyes from behind and jokily asking "Guess who?"

Kurt jumped dramatically, letting the cup in his hands to fall into the water with a small splash before letting out a little laugh.

"You're going to kill me if you keep doing that." Kurt stated, trying and failing to sound angry.

"If I keep doing what Kurt?" Rory asked, and air of mock innocence to his voice. His hands dropping from the other's face, instead linking round his shoulders, hands cupped over the boy's heart like in the locker room.

"Popping out of no-where you fool. I'm still angry about you making me waste a good deal of moisturiser last night. It isn't cheap you know." Kurt turned round in Rory's hold to face him.

With Rory's arms still draped over the other's shoulders, both were a little stunned at their proximity.

"Well Kurt," Rory started, locking eyes with Kurt and playing with the ends of the boy's hair "is there any way I could make up for it?"

Rory gave a dazzling smile, his eyes shining brightly. It nearly floored Kurt, he forgot to breath for a moment before he managed to compose himself.

Kurt moved to Rory's side, swinging an arm round the boy's waist and started leading the boy out of the room.

"I suppose you could help me choose the song we will perform for glee." Kurt decided with a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

Both boys laughed as they stumbled down the basement stairs together. Rory with his arm draped over Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt with his arm wrapped round the other's waist.

Rory looked round the room, amazed by just how modern and clean it looked.

"Geez Kurt. Do you actually live in here, or is it just a show room?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with keeping a tidy living space" Kurt replied, before unhooking himself from Rory's side, and heading to his iPod dock. "So, you said you were going to bring along some music…" Kurt petered off, flicking through his song list.

"Yeah, about that…"

Kurt looked up to see Rory shifting from foot to foot nervously and fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. All in all, the boy looked very small in that moment.

"While I was looking for my cd's, Santana came in and told me she wanted to have some alone time with Brittany, and that I should go hunting clovers somewhere else. She pushed me out so quickly, I didn't have a chance to grab anything." Rory looked apologetically up at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbed his iPod and flopped onto his stomach on his bed.

"Well, that's typical Santana for you. I guess you're stuck with my choice in music then." Kurt giggled, patting the bed next to him.

Rory came to sit on the bed as Kurt flipped onto his back.

"Want to have a flick through, see if there's anything you like?" Kurt asked, offering the iPod to Rory, who accepted with a smile, and started flipping through the lists.

"I'm guessing you really like Wicked then?" Rory asked, opening the Wicked playlist.

Kurt looked up and smiled brightly. "Yeah, I love it. Do you?" he asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't know." Rory answered with a shrug. "I doubt I'd get it. All I know is it's something to do with some Oz film."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Kurt asked, a little confused.

"Yeah" Rory replied, looking to Kurt "I think that's the one."

"Please don't tell me that you've never seen The Wizard of Oz!" Kurt all but shrieked, jumping up to his knees on the bed.

"…Is that a problem" Rory asked, a little stunned at the others reaction.

"Yes!" Kurt shouted, jumping off the bed and tugging on Rory's hands.

"What on earth are you doing?" Rory asked, laughing as he was dragged off the bed and up the stairs.

"We are fixing this right now" Kurt announced, shoving Rory through the living room door, and running into the kitchen, calling behind him "The dvd's on the middle shelf, you set it up, I'll make some popcorn."

Rory made his way over to the shelves of dvd's, a little stunned by the odd mix of standard action and musicals. After a little while of searching, he plucked an old looking film off the shelf and inspected the girl and dog on the cover; flipping the case over a few times before kneeling in front of the dvd player. He was just standing up as Kurt came in, and the smell of fresh buttered popcorn floated through the room.

Kurt set the big bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table before settling himself on one side of the two seater couch, with his legs tucked underneath him, and grabbing the checker blanket draped over the back of the couch.

"Come on Rory, let's get this started before the popcorn gets cold" Kurt pouted and patted the couch next to him.

Rory sat stiffly on the small couch and allowed Kurt to wrap the blanket round them both.

"Relax would you." Kurt said with a nudge to Rory's arm "It's just a fluffy family film, not a horror."

Rory laughed, sat back, and swung an arm around the low back of the couch as Kurt settled the popcorn bowl on Rory lap, and leaned against his side to be able to reach it easily. Rory stiffened a little when he realised that his entire right side now had a lovely warm Kurt propped up against it, but quickly relaxed when the film title started, and simply pinned it down to the size of the couch.

"It's a black and white film?" Rory asked as the farm faded into shot.

"Well it is quite an old film now." Kurt said, reaching over and grabbing a few pieces of popcorn.

Rory nodded and re-centered his attention onto the film.

Rory couldn't help but giggle as Kurt hummed along with the first song.

"You're giggling?" Kurt asked, a little confused "You are listening to the same song as me right? I didn't think it was funny."

"No, it's just ironic." Rory answered, still giggling slightly.

Kurt looked up at Rory, a deeply confused look on his face. "Oh?"

"Yeah, a Hummel that hums along to everything" Both laughed at this.

"Oh God. I'm a humming Hummel"

"Sounds like a baseball players name. ' And here comes Humming Hummel'" Rory joked in a cheesy commentators voice.

"Oh God!" Kurt slapped his hands over his eyes "don't you ever call me that around the glee jocks. I'll never hear the end of it. Especially from Finn, I have to live with him remember."

"Oh alright then" Rory wrapped the arm that was over the back of the couch round Kurt's shoulders, and pulled the boy closer "You can be my little humming bird instead."

Kurt hummed happily and cuddled further into Rory's side.

"I think I could handle that." Kurt said softly, a hint of amusement in his voice, before returning his attention to the film.

Both relaxed as the film continued, until Dorothy landed in Oz.

"Hey, I thought you said this film was black and white?" Rory sounded confused, and kept his eyes locked on the screen.

Kurt giggled gently. "I never said it was all in black and white, I just said it was quite old." Kurt looked up to Rory, smiling "You shouldn't assume things."

Rory giggled and stuck his tongue out childishly before turning back to the tv.

The film continued with the two boys laughing, and Kurt humming the whole way through. When the final credits rolled around, both were wrapped in warm contentment, cuddled together under the blanket.

"So…" Kurt started, looking up through his lashes at Rory. "What did you think?"

"It was brilliant!" Rory answered, a huge grin threatening to split his face in two as the hand resting on Kurt's shoulder threaded through his hair "I'm glad you showed it to me."

Rory lent forwards, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek before pulling back and meeting his eyes. Kurt flushed under the other boy's stare, but couldn't bring himself to look away.

"You know, I've had a great day today Kurt." Rory smiled brightly. Kurt couldn't help but join in. "This has been the best day I've had since I got here. I'm so happy it was with you."

Rory started running his fingers through Kurt's hair, playing with the ends as Kurt hummed appreciatively at the action, closing his eyes in contentment.

"I'm glad we spent today together too. I haven't been this relaxed in a while."

"We should do this again." Rory stated, almost absentmindedly.

Kurt smiled softly. "Tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Rory lent forwards again, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Kurt's rose bud lips. Then Kurt rested his head snugly on Rory's shoulder, as Rory held him closer.

"Kurt, you in?" Finn's voice was like a knife through the gentle air in the room.

"Yeah Finn, in here."

"Great, 'cause I picked someone up on the way home."

Kurt lifted his head at this, and the clumsy steps of his step-brother reached the door. As the door opened he was greeted not only to a cheerful Finn, but also a very confused looking Blaine.

"Yeah, he was halfway up the road and…" Finn stopped, finally catching sight of the pair on the couch and looking very confused.


	7. Chapter 7

"...Errr...what's going on?" Finn asked, mentally scratching his head while Blaine seethed behind him.

Kurt, realising the position his was in with one of Rory's arms slung over his shoulder, blushed deep red and felt his throat dry up. He shot into a more upright position and Rory's arm fell from his shoulders.

"Kurt showed me The Wizard Of Oz. Have you two seen it? It's really good." Rory blathered, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Why are you under a blanket together then?" Blaine demanded, his gaze steeling.

Finn, a little startled by the tone of Blaine's voice, finally put his remaining brain cells (the ones not seriously injured as a result of his many football blows) to good use.

"Blaine, the heating's broken, remember." Finn rubbed his arms for emphasis "It gets pretty damn cold in here without it."

Kurt nodded, relaxing considerably. "Dad said he would look at it this weekend. It didn't make sense to freeze in the meantime."

A long silence stretched out between the four teens, before Blaine sighed and plopped himself down on the armchair nearest Kurt. "Trust you to have a designer blanket on hand." Blaine joked with a bit of a strained giggle.

Kurt felt his remaining tension die down at this. He looked across to Finn with a thankful expression, but all he received was a very clear 'You owe me big time, and we're talking about this later' look before they both looked away.

Still standing awkwardly as ever in the doorway, Finn clapped his hands sharply before announcing "Right, Rory. Let's leave the lovebirds alone. I'll give you a lift back to Brittney's."

Rory jumped up off the couch happily, excitedly responding with a quick "Thanks Finn" before rounding back onto Kurt and throwing both arms round his neck in an awkward hug. "Thanks for showing me the film Kurt. The popcorn was lovely." He practically sang his compliments before bouncing out of the door with Finn.

After the click of the door, and the roar of the engine outside, Kurt chanced a look at his boyfriend. He was shocked to see him looking just as nervous as he himself felt.

Blaine sat, wringing his hangs together before mumbling a little.

"Sorry Blaine, what was that?" Kurt asked, straining to hear the other boy.

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's gaze with his own sad one.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to get angry again. I know you wouldn't ever cheat on me, but I panicked when I saw you two all cuddled up like that."

Kurt's face quickly softened as he stood and settled himself on his boyfriend's lap. He reached out, cupping the other boy's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt said sweetly, "I know what it must have looked like at first. But like you said, I would never cheat on you. Maybe I've just gotten used to being a little too close with my friends, I mean; Mercedes hardly gives you a choice in the matter." Kurt finished with a giggle.

Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. "I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

Kurt leaned in, gently pressing his rose bud lips to the plump red ones before him.

Blaine reached up, running his fingers through Kurt's hair before tugging him closer and deepening the kiss.

After a moment, Kurt pulled away, a bright smile on his lips.

"It's late" he managed through his grin "you should probably head home, or neither of us will be functioning in school tomorrow."

"Shame, I was just getting into it." Blaine replied, with a well-timed wiggle of the eyebrows.

Both boys laughed deeply as Kurt removed himself from the other boy's lap and escorted him to the door.

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

The pair shared a final light kiss on the doorstep before they parted ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt lay on his back on his bed, flicking through the songs on his iPod, when he noticed Finn standing awkwardly in the doorway. He tugged his headphones off before looking over to Finn. "Something the matter?"

Finn straightened out his shoulders before approaching his step-brother, and perching himself on the side of the bed next to him.

After a moment, Finn looked up and met the other boy's eyes.

"Kurt..." he began, playing with his hands nervously "...what was really going on when we came in tonight?"

Kurt stiffened a little before sitting up against his headboard. "You know what happened Finn. Rory came over to work on songs and we ended up watching a film."

Finn gave Kurt an awkward look.

"You guys looked comfortable together..." Finn's voice drifted off ominously.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, a little confused.

"We're friends Finn. Why wouldn't we be comfortable together?"

Sighing slightly, Finn closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I think you know what I mean Kurt. You were all cuddled up to each other. There's nothing wrong with the heating..."

"And I thank you very much for the ingenious intervention there." Kurt swiftly interrupted "You saved me a lot of grief."

"Kurt, you're avoiding the topic." Finn said solemnly.

Kurt looked away, both from embarrassment and nervousness.

"I would never cheat on Blaine."

"I know that. But you and Rory...You like him don't you?"

Kurt snapped back to face his step-brother, tears quickly gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Finn pulled Kurt into a sympathetic hug, resting the other boys back against his chest and slowly rocking them both slightly.

Kurt closed his eyes as the first few tears trickled down his cheeks.

"He kissed me."

Finn stilled for a moment, completely stiff.

"It was only on the cheek," Kurt reassured the other "twice."

Finn continued his previous rocking motion as Kurt's tears came swifter.

"What did you do?" Finn inquired softly.

Kurt let out a quiet sob before responding.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't even think." Kurt's lips began to tremble as he spoke. "Mercedes does it all the time, so I didn't think anything of it at first."

"Maybe you're just a little confused." Finn started hopefully. "I mean, you don't really have many male friends, but you do attract quite physical people. Maybe he really was just being friendly, and it's throwing you off because he's a guy."

Kurt turned his red; tear swollen eyes on his step-brother.

"You really think so?" he asked; hope shining brightly in his eyes.

Finn smiled widely. "Sure. And he really needs a friend right now." Finn rubbed the other boys arm comfortingly. "I'd bet that as you get to know him more, and get used to how affectionate he is, that you won't feel confused anymore. Sometimes it takes a while to get used to each other without getting confused. Just look at us. I don't know what I'd do now without seeing you in you're crazy GaGa outfits, but last year they scared the shit out of me."

Kurt laughed a deep, rich laugh at the memory of Finn's GaGa outfit.

Standing up, Finn gave Kurt one last supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Give it time Kurt. It always takes time to adjust to new things and new people, but if anyone deserves to make new friends, it's you and Rory."

Kurt smiled widely at this. "Thank-you Finn. You've been a big help."

"No problem. It's what brothers are for."

Finn finished with a short laugh, before stepping out of the room and calling a quick "goodnight" over his shoulder and closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt sat between Blaine and Rachel the next day at lunch. Blaine had his arm wrapped low around Kurt's waist, with his fingers gently rubbing at the skin just under the hem of the boy's top. Kurt smiled fondly at the intimate gesture as they all chatted over their lunches.

"Ready for more hard work again tonight Blaine?" Rachel prodded.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "Me and Kurt are spending tonight together. We could use some quality time together I think."

Kurt smiled softly and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Oh well, one day won't make any difference. Blaine and I are so going to win this week." Rachel declared assuredly.

Both boys rolled their eyes at Rachel's competitively.

"There is no way anything the other pairs come up with can compare with us."

Kurt tutted playfully. "Rachel, we all know that I'm going to win this time."

Rachel's jaw dropped comically. "There is no way Kurt." She said, sticking out her tongue. "We all remember what happened last time you got too competitive with me."

Kurt's smile faltered for a moment, and Blaine's grip on his waist tightened assuredly. Rachel didn't notice a thing.

"What happened last time?" came a thickly accented voice from directly behind Kurt.

Kurt jumped dramatically, and smacked his knee into the table.

"Rory!" He yelled "How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me?"

Kurt was breathing heavily from both the shock and the sharp pain in his knee. He quickly calmed down when he saw the hurt on Rory's face though.

"Sorry Rory. I didn't mean to shout. You just scared me. Was there something you wanted, or is it still your aim to give me a heart attack?"

Rory sheepishly directed his gaze to the floor, and started shifting his weight from foot to foot. Kurt instantly felt guilty for shouting at the boy.

"Well. We didn't actually pick a song last night, so I thought I'd come and see you about it..." Rory's voice drifted off quietly.

Kurt looked to Blaine, then back at Rory before deciding "Sure, no problem. Let's go to the music room, we can talk about it there."

Rory smiled widely, while Blaine shot a slightly hurt look at Kurt.

"Oh Blaine honey, don't be sad. We can't exactly talk about it infront of the competition" Kurt said playfully, nudging Blaine in the ribs with his elbow. "I'll meet you out front at the end of the day okay?"

Blaine quickly pulled Kurt into a deep kiss. Kurt was shocked at first, after all; Blaine isn't usually into such obvious public displays of affection, but who was he to complain if his super cute and lovable boyfriend wants to kiss him in the middle of the lunch room.

Eventually the pair pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

"I'll see you there." Blaine said with one last peck before Kurt finally pulled himself away and off of the seat.

Kurt turned to Rory, ready to leave, only to find the boy having turned very pale, and in some sort of a daze.

"You ready Rory?" Kurt said, curiosity lacing his voice.

Rory seemed to snap out of it at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Yeah...Yeah, course. Let's go." He said with a hollow sort of smile.

Both boys made their way out of the lunch room with only Kurt offering a farewell wave to the pair left at the table.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, got any brilliant ideas that will blow those disgusting knee-high socks off of Miss Berry in there?" Kurt asked, making his way to the choir room chairs with a little happy bounce in his step. "Because she cannot win again, her ego may just inflate to a size big enough to endanger those nearby...poor Blaine."

As Kurt plopped himself down on the nearest plastic chair, he noticed that Rory was still lingering by the piano, looking slightly downcast, and gave him a confused look before beckoning him to take a seat. He didn't move.

"Kurt, I am so sorry!" Rory sniffled and took a deep breath "I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Blaine again last night, I was just really enjoying myself, and I just got comfortable. I didn't even think about what I was doing until I saw how angry Blaine got when he came in. Maybe we should ask Mr Shu to change our partners, I mean, we won't be on stage much together anyway. I see how happy you and Blaine are, he only ever seems to get mad when I'm there, and I don't want to mess things up between you two."

Rory, a little pink in the face and short of breath after his speech, leaned back against the piano looking even more down than before.

Kurt sat staring for a while, letting his words sink in, before he smiled lightly and walked over to Rory, stopping right in front of him.

"You, my little Leprechaun, are a complete fool." Kurt announced, giving Rory a flick to the forehead, and a very smug look. "You haven't done anything wrong, and Blaine is not mad at me. In fact, he only just got done apologising to me after you left last night. Also, we are not changing partners, no way!"

Rory looked confused for a moment, twiddling with his fingers and thumbs. Kurt grabbed the others hands, and flung them out dramatically to the sides, still holding on, so they both had their interlocked arms spread wide.

"This is the best chance I'll ever have of beating her, you know we would both sing beautifully together, our voices just complement each other so well."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Rory asked, voice wavering with nerves "How I act around you?"

Kurt laughed deeply, easily bringing a smile to the other boys face, and then released the boy's hands.

"Of course not. I got a little confused at first, but Finn helped me sort everything out in my head. He said we could both use a good friend, and it just takes time to adjust to one another's quirks. I don't care if you're a little touchy feely, have you met Mercedes, that girl isn't happy unless I'm there on her arm, I'm used to affectionate friends. Finn says I attract them. So stop being all weird and nervous and let's get back to normal and pick a winning song!" Kurt announced excitedly, a competitive gleam in his eyes.

Rory just stood still, beaming from ear to ear, before practically leaping at Kurt, throwing his arms round his shoulders and squeezing him tight. Kurt quickly returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend, resting his head on the others shoulder. He started humming contentedly when Rory started toying with the ends of his hair, nuzzling into him slightly.  
>"You're amazing Kurt." Came a thickly accented whisper, making Kurt feel warm all over.<p>

Both boys pulled back slightly, although Rory was hesitant.  
>"Guess we should get to..." Kurt was rudely cut off by the loud bell signalling the end of lunch. Looking a little startled by the interruption, he continued with: "Or not. Maybe class instead."<p>

Both boys turned, with one of Rory's arms still over Kurt's shoulder, and headed together to class, neither one noticing the dark haired, immaculately gelled boy behind them in the corridor, stock still and seething by the choir room door.


End file.
